Resolution
by FangtasticFangtasiaFangBanger
Summary: After throwing a small New Year's Eve party, Klaus and Ziva spend a little time together in order to ring in the new year. It is then that Klaus tells his hybrid his new year resolution, a promise of which he intends on keeping. For her. However, the question remains, will he follow through, or will it be just another empty promise for the Israeli hybrid?


**Resolution **

_A 2014 special New Year's fan fiction for Ziva David & Klaus Mikaelson_

_Written By Sloan Richardson_

**_A/N: A special little Ziva/Klaus fan fiction in order to celebrate New Year's of 2014  
If you're not a supporter of the ship in one form or another, then you probably should not  
be reading this one shot.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated you guys! _**

Ziva David stood in the den of the Mikaelson Estate, cleaning up after the little party Klaus had decided to host. She had just finished putting the trash into a rubbish bin when she felt a presence behind her. Unable to keep the smirk from her heart-shaped face, she did not turn around. She did not move. She did not need to. She _knew _from the feeling she got that it was him

"Shalom, Klaus." Ziva greeted gently.

Klaus grinned when his young hybrid spoke. He could not help but to love her for the instinctual way she seemed to just know that it was him. She was cleaning for him, and not at a vampire's speed either. _You are still such a human, my little fanged wolf. _He mused before taking the waste basket from her. He set it down on the floor beside her, stepping up to her closer. His body practically rubbed against hers.

"Hello, love." He said into her ear as his hands worked to move her hair aside, revealing her succulent neck.

Ziva could not help but to feel this sense of nervous excitement. Klaus was an unpredictable person, and Ziva could never anticipate a move he made. This was something that the Israeli former-assassin was not used to. She swallowed hard. She swore if her heart still had a rhythm, it would be racing. Ziva felt Klaus' fingertips against her flesh, biting her lip as she whimpered.

"Wh-what are you doing, Klaus?"

Klaus found the spot on Ziva's shoulder where her shirt allowed her flesh to show before kissing it, moving up her neck until he got to ear.

"Well, sweetheart… it's this little thing called foreplay." He growled into her ear lustily as his arms slipped around her torso.

Ziva bit down roughly onto her bottom lip in response to Klaus' touches. Her fists clenched as she showed about as much restraint as was possible. Klaus knew exactly which buttons to push when it came to the Israeli hybrid. Ziva was not a fan of slowness, nor was she a fan of the teasing that Klaus seemed oh so eager to dish out.

"Please," Her voice quivered with desire.

Grinning, he paused right where he was as he was kissing her neck again. He then let his hands sneak upward, looking over her shoulder as he unbuttoned her blouse. He then took it off at an agonizingly slow pace, allowing it to fall to the floor. His fingertips found the top of her shoulder blades before slowly caressing her flesh, going downward as he did so.

"Please, what, love?"

Chills rushed down Ziva's spine, and she leaned into his touch. Her breathing, though unnecessary, escalated and became rapid with her arousal.

"Give me what I want." She replied, her hands going over Klaus'.

She began to guide them down her torso, grunting with displeasure when he stopped his hands, pulling her against him. That was the thing with their sex, it was for the most part a power struggle.

"Ah, ah, ah," Klaus chastised before swiftly whirring them over to the wall.

He pinned her there, turning her so that she was facing him.

"You should know better by now that I am not going to give into you so easily, Miss David." He growled seductively.

Ziva panted, letting her eyes scan over her sire with a slight but barely noticeable pout.

"You cannot blame a girl for trying." She replied with much lust.

The Israeli knew this was going to be a long, and possibly tortuous New Year's evening.

"No," Klaus agreed before letting his left leg go between hers, creating friction for her with much purpose.

He kissed her vehemently, his hands weaving into her hair. Suddenly, the original vampire picked her up and whirred her up the stairs to their bedroom, Slamming the door shut, he thrust her into it before looking her in the eyes, his own full of undeniable, unrequited lust.

"Now, tell me something Ziva… are you going to be good for your master?"

Ziva could not keep from squirming with her desire. Moisture of her arousal pooled between her legs. _Just touch me, you bastard. _Ziva inwardly hissed at the man.

"Mm-hmm." She said aloud, her voice a whimper.

She nearly squealed when he whirred her over to the bed, tossing her down onto it. The new hybrid looked up at him, her eyes darker with her raw need. Klaus stood at the foot of the bed, his cocky grin plastering across his full lips. He gripped the hem of his thin long sleeved t-shirt, ripping it off of himself with much speed. Tossing it forcibly to the ground, he then let his hands go to his belt. Unbuckling it, his pants soon came off as well. He could smell Ziva, and it made him want her even more. He nearly pounced on her after stripping naked, all of his muscles bare to her.

Ziva pulled Klaus down into her, growling before kissing him vehemently. She was determined to have the upper hand. Flipping them over, she straddled his muscular frame and continued the kiss. The Israeli began to grow even more turned on by him as she felt his hands on her breasts.

"Fuck." She growled between kisses.

She was instantly glad that she had gone without a bra that evening. Her hands braced herself onto Klaus' pectoral muscles, wanting nothing more than to feel the satisfaction of sheer and pure release that she knew Klaus could and would give her.

Klaus could not deny. He loved what Ziva was doing. While he indeed had wanted to maintain dominance, something was so undeniably arousing about Ziva showing her dominion. His hands assuaged her breasts, letting his lips move down to her neck after a while. The sounds of her boisterous moaning filling the room, echoing off of the walls. After a while, he pulled back, locking eyes with his sire-bonded hybrid as his hands sneaked down to her pants. Unbuttoning them, Klaus slipped his hand into her pants, feeling her and her arousal.

A shuttered breath escaped Ziva's throat, his touch only making her emotions and sensations increase ten-fold. There was something about their love-making that made each time have its own sense of newness that Ziva could not quite explain. Her head fell back, her long brunette curls falling down her back, crashing against her caramel flesh like waves. Her hands slipped to Klaus' shoulders, gripping him there as if it were the only thing keeping her anchored to the Earth.

"Please," Ziva begged him, bucking her hips against his hand.

God, how Klaus loved hearing her beg. Unable to keep from withholding any longer, he quickly sat up and allowed his fingers to thrust within Ziva's center, all the while his mouth assuaging her shoulder. He grunted when he felt the Israeli's nails dig into his back fervently.

A few hours passed since then, and Ziva found herself thoroughly worn out after experiencing the lustful power that was indeed her sire, Klaus. She lied in bed with him, her back turned to him as she lay beneath the covers naked. She smiled at the clock as it turned 12:00 am.

"Happy New Year, Klaus." Ziva whispered, hoping the original vampire werewolf cross breed would be able to hear her.

Klaus could not keep from smiling, letting his arm drape over her torso. Pulling her close to him, he sighed heavily before responding to her words. "Happy New Year, love." He kissed the back of her head, smelling her hair which smelled of his shampoo from when they shared a shower new year's eve morning. "Ziva… I love you."

Ziva hummed contently in response to Klaus' heartfelt words. Nuzzling him, she turned around in his embrace. The Israeli locked eyes with Klaus, her naked body pressed against Klaus'.

"I love you, too…" Ziva started before kissing him tenderly. "And I have a not so bad feeling that I am going to enjoy spending this year with you."

He ran a hand through her hair, gripping her by the nape of her neck. Klaus' eyes darted between his hybrid's as he prepared himself to say the most sincere and honest thing he had ever told her.

"Ziva, I promise you in this very moment that 2014 will be a year in which you will be genuinely happy, where I aid you in letting all of those past demons become just memories as we make new, better ones, where I prove to you that I am worthy of betrothing your heart and soul, where I help you to adjust to life as a hybrid, where I treat you as you are… my queen of Louisiana. Ziva, this to you is my New Year's Resolution."

And with that, he kissed her tenderly. He knew that it would be a lot of work on his part to make this happen, but he was more than willing to follow through, for her.


End file.
